The Shooting
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: Jake and Amy are assigned to an active school shooting. Jake being Jake, doesn't follow the officer's orders and tries to take down the shooter himself. Inside he is surprised by who the shooter is, and ends up having tragedy take over...
1. Assigned

**_A/N: Okay, I wrote this story on my Wattpad a while ago and it got really good feedback from everybody. This story will be updated very quickly as all chapters have been written and published on my Wattpad account._**

 ** _Enjoy :D_**

 _The world right now is a terrible place. Terrorists, Bombs, War, Shootings. Nobody can stop any of it. Protests, Fighting, just cause more. It might stop. It might never. Nobody knows. Innocent lives being taken by wrong people. Families being affected by wrong doing._

 _Jake and Amy learn that the hard way..._

"Peralta, Santiago," Captain Holt began, directing to his two best detectives.

Both of them looked up from each other, and looked up at their superior officer. "Yes, sir," Amy spoke.

"There has been a high school shooting, and the officers there have specifically asked for you two to help, and possibly take down the shooter." Holt continued.

"We'll be there, captain." Amy confirmed, before turning back and seeing Jake's smile. "What are you smiling at?" She asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." Jake replied, shaking his head.

They both stood up and headed to the door. Holt called out, stopping them in their tracks.

"I would recommend you two to vest up. It is an active shooting."

Jake took his wife's hand, immediately intertwining them, and lead her through the armory.

"Jake, we've got a problem..." Amy sighed, looking over at the rack of bulletproof clothing.

"What is it, Ames?" Jake asked, hardly looking up from the bag he was packing.

"There's only one vest." Amy sighed, taking it off the rack and holding it in front of him.

Jake hesitated. After a moment, he smiled. "You have it, I'll be fine."

"Really?" She asked, warmed by his offer.

"Of course. I love you, and if anything was to happen to you, I would never forgive myself." Jake smiled.

Amy smiled, and immediately felt touched by Jake's heartwarming speech. She walked over to him and placed the vest on the table before she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for a while, before they both pushed each other away as the door opened.

"Captain was wondering what was takin-" Boyle said from behind, before stopping. He smiled at Jake, who then felt bad for pushing Amy so far away. "Were you two kissing?" He asked.

Jake gulped, as well as Amy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have walked in here. I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Boyle grinned.

"Charles!" Jake yelled after him.

Boyle left the room, and Jake immediately turned to Amy and apologized for what he had done. Amy put it aside, before raising the vest conundrum again.

"Ames, you take it. If anything happens to you, I wouldn't be able to live."

Amy smiled, before raising the same sort of plate. "Jake, you're the one that is most likely to injure themselves. Take the vest."

Jake smiled, before denying the use of the vest. Amy declared the need, and they both decided that they would choose when they got there.

"I love you, Peralta." Amy said with a smile, pulling Jake into a hug.

"I love you too, Mrs Peralta." Jake replied, before kissing Amy tightly again. He pulled apart, and gazed into Amy's eyes. "Now, lets go and catch this bad guy!" He laughed, before slinging the bag with the resources in over his shoulder, and almost dragging Amy out the room with him.


	2. Secondary

**_Thanks to Luxona for pointing out about Holt not calling Amy "Peralta". You were right, thanks for letting me know :)_**

Jake walked over to another officer, with Amy right behind him. The officer turned to him and greeted the two detectives, and they both did the same.

"I'm Sergeant Perry." He introduced.

"I'm detective Jake Peralta, and this is my wife, Amy Peralta." Jake said, pointing to himself, and then to Amy behind him.

"It's nice to meet you both." The officer declared.

Jake folded his arms over his chest, making himself look serious. "So, what's the situation?" He asked.

"The shooter is still active, and refusing to back down. The number of fatalities is unknown, and if there is more than one shooter."

Jake nodded, making Amy smile. He was so cute when he was so invested in his work.

"Well, lets bust in there, and get this guy to back down." Jake suggested.

"Not happening." The sergeant declined, making Jake groan loudly. "We're not allowed in until he backs down. It's active, we don't need anymore injuries than there might already be."

"Then what kind of thing do you think this is? We're cops, supposed to be doing a job, but instead we're just waiting outside?" Jake complained.

Sergeant Perry nodded, not saying anything else. Jake groaned again, before Amy pulled him aside.

When he was out of earshot, Jake began complaining about the lack of adventure this had in stake.

"Jake, he's right. We really shouldn't go in there. It's still active, and we all might get hurt." Amy tried to convince.

"No, Ames, its full of crap! I wanna go in there!" Jake begged like a little child. "Please let me go in there!"

Amy sighed, shaking her head. "Jake, we're here to help out. We're the secondary in this mission. Not the primary!" She said, emphasizing the last three words.

"Fine. We'll wait." Jake sighed. "But I'm saying it's a huge waste of time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, might as well. It doesn't look like he's going to back down, let's head back to the Precinct." Jake suggested, before seeing Amy's stern look.

"Jake, we're staying here, and we're waiting." Amy convinced.

Jake sighed loudly, and they both walked back over to Sergeant Perry, before Amy apologized to him about Jake. The sergeant pushed it aside.

Amy turned around to notice that Jake wasn't there anymore. "Jake!" She called out.

She looked around the area, with no sign of her husband. She got as close as she could to the school, without crossing the police barricades, and she saw her husband.

As there wasn't any officers guarding the area, she snuck under the barricade and ran over to him.

"Jake! What are you doing?" She gritted through her teeth.

"I can't stand around. There could be injuries in there. I can't let anymore happen. The guy needs to be brought under justice."

Amy sighed, knowing nothing she could say was going to get him to back down. Instead of saying anything, she removed the bulletproof vest from around her and gave it to Jake. "At least have some protection." She smiled.

Jake thanked her, before putting the vest on. He grabbed his gun from holster and held it in his usual way.

"I love you, Jake," Amy smiled.

"I love you too, Ames." Jake returned.

Amy stood back and watched him enter the school. She stood there for a moment, before crossing back under the barricades.

"Peralta!" Amy heard somebody say from behind her. She turned and saw sergeant Perry. "Have you found your husband?" He asked.

Amy nodded.

"Where is he?"

"In the building." Amy replied.

Perry's jaw dropped. "What?! He could get suspended for that!"

"He knows, but he doesn't want any more people to die, if of course some already have."

"He could get himself killed!" Perry stated.

"He's going to be fine. He's the best NYPD detective." Amy insisted.

Sergeant Perry sighed. "I don't know, Peralta. That's your husband in there."

"I know."

Perry looked around.

"Look, Jake is going to get the guy to back down. He's our best chance to get an inside view." Amy said, stating it correctly, and with a small smile.

"Okay, but you need a radio communication with him at all times." Perry declared.

Amy nodded, before she began setting up her chest radio. "Peralta, do you read me?" She asked down.

 **"I hear you loud and clear, Peralta."** Jake's voice came through.

"Good, I'm going to have an open communication with you, do you copy?"

 **"I copy, Peralta."**

Amy took a deep breath. _D_ _on't get yourself too badly hurt._ She thought, her mind filled with worries.


	3. Charles' Worry

"Jake has decided to enter the building, which is hugely out of bounds, sir." Terry announced, standing across the desk from Captain Holt, as he sat back and glared at the sergeant in his usual way.

"That would get him suspended." Holt pointed out the obvious.

"And he completely understands that." Terry added, making Holt nod. "Peralta has got an eye on the building, and has got radio communication with Peralta." Terry concluded.

"When referring to Detective Amy, call her Santiago." Holt commanded.

Terry nodded, before being dismissed by the captain. He walked back out to the main area, before being bombarded by Charles.

"What did the Captain say?" He asked, following Terry into the break room.

"He said Peralta would be suspended for his actions." Terry answered, making Boyle sigh. "Granted he doesn't kill himself in the process." He added.

Boyle looked up at the giant with a look of pure horror. He had lost Jake when he and the Captain had gone to Florida to protect themselves from Figgus. He had lost Jake when he had been framed for a bank robbery and was sentenced to fifteen years in prison. He was thankfully released not long after they had caught Lieutenant Hawkins. He could loose Jake on this mission.

"Serg, I can't loose Jake! Not again!" Boyle whimpered.

The Sergeant shrugged his shoulders quickly, flopping his arms around. "No, No, you won't loose Jake! He'll be fine!"

Charles blew a sigh of relief, but yet he knew the consequences of taking the action he did. If Jake was to get suspended, it would be for a significant amount of time.

The Sergeant saw the worry in Boyle's eyes, so he made a promise. "If Jake gets into any sort of danger, Amy will be the first to know. She then will tell the Precinct. If we get the communication, you and Diaz can go over there."

As soon as the Serg said that, Boyle's face lit up with glee. Rosa walked in, confused why she was a part of it. The Sergeant explained every again, and she found it amusing that Jake would do something like that, but yet knowing his personality, knew it was something he would do when told he was the secondary.

Gina rushed in with a radio, before quickly handing it to the Sergeant. "It's Amy, sir. Says it's an emergency or something." She shrugged, before leaving.


	4. Gunmen

**"Ames, I see him!"** Jake's voice burst through the radio.

Amy immediately picked it up and responded. "Stay low, don't shoot!" She instructed.

 **"I wasn't going to. I'm simply going to tell him to back down."**

Amy sighed loudly, worried for the protection of her husband. "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

 **"Trust me. It will be fine."**

Jake stopped the communication, leaving Amy hanging. She stood there for a moment, still holding the radio. She lifted it up again, and got the Precinct.

 **"Whas up Amy?"** Gina's voice came through.

"Gina, can you give the radio to the Sarge. It's an emergency!"

* * *

Jake looked cautiously around the corner of one of the walls inside the school. The guy had his back to him, with the obvious look of two guns in both his hands.

Jake attempted to load his gun. Just as a weapon. He didn't intend to shoot. The task appeared much harder due to the hallway having a lack of light. The cartridge fell, echoing through the hallway, including the one the shooter was in.

Instead of risking his luck, he ran.

* * *

 **"Don't worry, Santiago, Boyle and Diaz are on their way."**

Amy blew a sigh of relief, but she knew it was a while until they would get there, unless they used Rosa's motorcycle, which was a high possibility.

"Peralta! We need you over here!" Sergeant Perry called for her.

She saw the whole police force pointing their guns to a window, were a shadow of a built man was standing with his back against it. A gun obvious through the window. She stopped the communication, and ran over, pointing her gun up too.

"On the count of three, we're going to shoot up, but avoid the window. We're just going to tell them that the place is surrounded." Perry instructed. "One! Two! Three!"

The sound of several guns sounded, and the gunman revealed himself. One of the bullets hit the window, smashing it, but not getting the gunman.

"Amy?!" The gunman shouted, sounding surprised.

"Doug Judy!" Amy yelled back up at him.

* * *

Jake continued to sit low. He had bolted from the situation, and made sure nobody was following him. The downside, he had dropped his gun in his escape.

He looked around, making sure nobody was there. He stood up quietly and began walking forward. He turned to the sound of a gun being loaded behind him. He raised his hands slowly.

"Oh, Peralta. You have know idea how good this feels to be pointing a gun at you." The man laughed.

"It's nice to see you too." Jake sighed, his hands still high.

"Higher!" The man instructed.

Jake lifted his hands as high as his shoulder joints would allow him to.

"Oh, good!" The man smiled.

"Look, I'm unarmed." Jake said. "Please, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

The man huffed. "I wish I could believe you, Peralta." He sighed. "But you lied to me. You said you were fired from the NYPD. But you weren't. I spent seven-years in hiding from you. It's payback time."

Jake mumbled under his breath. "I wanted to say that."

The man lifted his gun higher, signaling he was about to shoot.

"Freddy, wait, please!" Jake pleaded.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked angrily.

"I need to do something first."

Freddy nodded, allowing him to do it. Jake picked up his radio, and began speaking down.

"Ames, I love you. I've always loved you. I feel like this is just a spin on my wedding vows, and I'm not trying to quote them." He began.

 **"Jake, what's going on?"** Amy's voice came through.

"Don't worry. I love you, Ames."

Jake stopped the communication, and closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the shot.


	5. Back Together

"Okay, Judy, tell me exactly what your motives were." Amy instructed, sitting across from Doug Judy, the Pontiac Bandit.

"Oh, Amy, I don't think that it is very important. How's Jake?"

"It is not Amy, you are dealing with Detective Peralta!" She snapped.

"Peralta? That's Jake's last name." Doug pointed out.

"That's right! Jake is my husband, and he's going to be very happy to hear that we've caught you and that you're going to be locked away for years!" Amy smirked. She lifted her radio up. "Jake, you'll never guess who we caught? Doug Judy!"

She waited for a moment, but his voice didn't come through.

"Jake?" Amy repeated, her voice immediately filled with worry. Yet again, nothing came through. "Jake! I command you to answer me, now!"

She waited, but again, nothing came through.

As if on cue, Boyle and Diaz came up behind Amy, and Judy began hitting on Rosa.

"Where's Jake?" Boyle wondered.

"In the building." Amy replied, looking around for anyone to cover Judy, so she could go in.

Judy clicked his tongue, making Amy, Rosa and Charles give him their full attention. "That is _not_ good." He sighed.

Amy crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you mean by that?" She questioned.

"There's a second gunman, Freddy Maliardi." Doug answered.

"Mafia!" Amy yelled out, after immediately recognizing the name.

* * *

After throughly convincing the officers to stay with Judy, and allowing herself in, Amy carefully walked through the darkened hallway of the locked-down school. Amy took each step with caution, Boyle on her left side, Diaz on her right.

"Should we spilt?" Charles wondered.

"Boyle, you stay with Amy, only because she doesn't have a vest. I'll look for Freddy." Diaz replied.

"Amy doesn't have a vest because she refused to borrow mine." Charles complained.

"Oh, my god! Will you please let that go?" Amy asked.

Charles nodded, before turning his head the other way and mumbling something under his breathe, reminding Amy about Jake, and that was something he would do.

"Jake! I'm going to find Jake!" Amy announced, before quietly rushing off.

Diaz moved her head, signaling for Boyle to chase her. He did what he was instructed, following Rosa's orders, only because he was terrified of her.

Boyle followed Amy down several hallways, as she was checking every gap in the wall for Jake. They both walked around an empty corner, before being forced around.

"I'd advise you to drop you weapons, or I'm going to start shooting!" Freddy warned.

Amy and Charles sighed, before dropping their guns to the floor.

"Take me! Let Amy go free!" Charles offered.

"Na. I was going to go for her, only because she doesn't have a vest on." Freddy confirmed.

Amy looked sideways, regretting not taking a vest off one of the officers that had taken Judy to the Nine Nine. "Well, do it then. I think you'd love to add two more people to your murder list."

"Two?!" Charles interrupted loudly.

Instead of replying, Amy continued to talk to Freddy. "Go on! Shoot!" She insisted.

Freddy raised up his gun, making a huge smile appear on his face. He stood there, before falling down to the floor.

Amy looked surprised as she saw Rosa tackling Freddy to the floor.

"Freddy Maliardi. You're under arrest." Rosa said, hinting a smile. She looked up at Amy. "Jake's in room 214."

Without listening anymore, Amy picked back up her gun and dashed for the room.

"NYPD! Open up!" She yelled through.

A few moments later, a skittish male teacher opened the door, allowing her through. She looked around, before seeing Jake lying on the floor, with a student of the school tending to him, showing him pictures from his wallet.

"Amy?" He asked in a tiny whisper, looking up slightly.

"I'm here, Jake." Amy smiled, getting on to her knees and sitting by his head.

"It was Freddy... I tried to stop him... but it didn't work..." He slowly spoke.

Amy smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't need to speak."

Jake smiled back up at his wife. "I love you, Ames." He quietly mumbled.

"I love you too, Jake." Amy replied, before taking his hand into her other, as she continued to run through his hair.

He slowly closed his eyes, Amy choosing to sit closer to him, whilst whispering down to him, to keep him responsive.


	6. Waiting

Since she found Jake, Amy hadn't left his side. She was there as they waited for the emergency services, she was there when the ambulance showed up outside, she was there the entire ride to the hospital. But now she was eagerly waiting in the waiting room. Jake had been taken in to surgery, and she was stuck outside.

"Amy!" Someone yelled behind her.

She swiftly turned around to see Charles running over to her. "Where's Jake?" He asked.

"In surgery." She quietly responded.

"What happened to him?"

"According to him, Freddy shot him in the leg and arm." She replied.

Amy sat down on one of the seats, and Charles joined, sitting on the adjacent seat. Amy put her head down.

"I should have never let him in there, Charles. I should have dragged him away." Amy sighed.

Boyle decided to remain quiet, not saying a word as not to upset her anymore. But being a kind and loving person, he placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign that he was there for her.

Captain Holt walked through, along with Diaz.

"Congratulations Santiago, both Maliardi and Judy are in interrogation with the sergeant at the moment. Both you and Peralta did an amazing job." Holt praised.

Amy nodded, hardly making eye contact towards her captain, which was extremely concerning.

"Amy, is everything okay?" Charles asked.

Amy only nodded again, and remained quiet.

Holt and Diaz both sat in the waiting room, but for a while, none of them made any sounds.

Minutes ticked by on the clock, which quickly became an hour. Not a word had been spoke. Amy was becoming extremely worried about why it was taking so long.

"I'm going to the bathroom. If they come out, tell them I'll be with them in a moment." Amy mentioned, speaking for the first time in an hour, before walking off to the bathroom.

The remainder of the squad stayed quiet, watching the several doctors and nurses walk through the waiting room, taking out another waiting patient every so often.

"Mrs Peralta?" One nurse said, looking over the squad.

"Oh, she'll be out in a moment, she's just gone to the bathroom." Charles proudly answered.

The nurse nodded, before turning around and walking the other direction. A few seconds later, Amy returned from the bathroom.

"Peralta, a nurse called for you." Holt told her, beating Charles to the point.

Amy clicked her fingers, a giant smile on her face. Charles pointed the way the nurse and she spared no time before running after her.


	7. After Surgery

"Here you go, Mrs Peralta." The nurse said, pointing over at the hospital.

Amy sighed deeply at the sight of him. His left arm wrapped up in a sling, going across his chest. She wasn't able to see his leg, as it was covered over by the sheet, but she suspected it was bandaged too. She gently walked over to her husband and sat by the side of the bed.

"He should wake up any minute now." The nurse added before leaving the room.

Amy took a deep breath, taking Jake's spare hand in hers. She smiled at his still body. She planted a kiss on the top of his hand before resting her head gently against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, blacking out from the blinding overhead lights.

Amy woke up the next morning, her hand still with Jake's. She picked her head up and looked over at the closed blinds and saw the lack of light coming through. It was either a blackout blind or it was dark outside.

"Amy?" A dry voice asked, it echoing through the room.

She immediately turned to the bed and saw Jake looking up at her. "Oh, my god! Are you okay?" She wondered.

"Well, you know... I did kinda get shot." Jake replied quietly with a wide smile. "But I'm with you, and when I'm with you, everything bad flies out the window." He added.

A smile appeared from ear-to-ear on Amy's face. She leant down and kissed Jake on his lips. When she pulled apart, they continued to smile at each other.

"I love you, Jake." Amy smiled.

"I love you too, Ames." Jake replied quietly.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he placed his head on top hers. They were then quickly back asleep.


	8. Amy and Sarge

Sitting at the end of the table, Amy slowly ate the food in front of her. The squad had gone to Shaw's Bar to celebrate the final arrest of Doug Judy. One difference, Jake wasn't there to celebrate too.

Amy had been asked to leave the hospital for the time being to allow him to adjust to his medication and rest, due to the large surgery. Unfortunately, she didn't really want to leave, only because she had been separated from him for a while after he went into the school.

She dropped her silverware on the plate, acknowledging that she didn't have much of an appetite. Terry looked at her curiously, but didn't question it. She had been through a lot the past twelve hours, and he felt a little bad putting her on the spot. She already felt awful about leaving Jake there. On the other hand, Charles turned to his friend and asked quietly over the table, "What's troubling you, Amy?"

Amy glared back at him blankly, refusing to speak a word, while also hiding the inner emotions she was feeling. Charles gave her a reassuring smile, but instead, Amy stood up and excused herself for a moment, leaving the table, saying that she felt sick.

Terry and Charles exchanged concerned looks, before the Sergeant excused himself too and following Amy out the bar area. He glanced out the door and saw Amy standing against the front wall of the bar. Her shadow was on her left side, it being cast by the neon sign right next to door. He smiled slightly. "You okay, Santiago?" He wondered, making his presence known.

Amy turned subtly to her Sergeant. She slowly nodded, before looking back out to the silent road in front. Terry took a few steps forward, reaching the curb, before taking the steps to his detective. He stood by her side, smiling down at her. Amy looked up at the six foot giant next to her, before burying her face into his large chest. Terry cautiously wrapped his arms around her back, trying not to overstep his balance. He was happily married, with three girls. She was happily married too.

"I'm scared, Sarge. I'm absolutely terrified." She whimpered, moving her head slightly to the side so it was understandable.

Terry rubbed her back in comfort. "We all are, Santiago. But trust me, Jake will pull through this, he's the best cop we have. You know he's gonna be okay." He reassured, making Amy push away and smile up at him.

"I'm not Santiago," She giggled slightly. "I'm a Peralta now, and will be forever."

Terry laughed. "That's right, Peralta. And your husband will be okay, trust me with this."

Amy smiled, nodding simultaneously. After a moment, Terry turned back to walk in the bar again. Amy stood her ground, making him stop on the second step outside the bar. "Sarge, I need to tell you something." She whispered.

Terry looked at her, before slowly and cautiously walking back over. "What's wrong, Santiago?" He asked.

Amy stuttered for a moment, playing with her fingers. Looking down at her feet, she noticed that she was scrambling. Terry caught on and repeated his previous question, this time, a little louder. No matter how many times the Sarge repeated his question, Amy stuttered and struggled to answer. After a long time of Terry asking the question, each time getting a little louder, and a little louder, Amy finally shouted it out.

"I'M PREGNANT, SARGE!" She yelled, coving his growing voice.

Terry looked over at Amy with a look of happiness, along side a look of complete lost, as if he was on the border of understanding, but yet not being able to piece it all together. He stood there for a minute, before quietly asking, "Really?"

Amy nodded, not saying anything out loud.

Terry's face cracked a smile, and he hugged the detective tightly, congratulating her simultaneously. Amy pushed him away before it intensified, knowing how strong the Sarge was.

"How far along are you?" Terry asked happily.

"Three months." Amy responded. "Jake and I were planning to tell everyone next week. But he might not even be out of the hospital then." She added.

Terry continued to smile at the detective. "Jake will be out before you know it." He stated. "I promise."


	9. Anniversary Surprise

Amy smiled as she looked up from her phone and glimpsed Jake asleep on the hospital bed. He had been working hard and well with his physical therapy to improve his walking and arm-use again. His arm was still in a sling, but was expected to be out and healed in under a month. His leg on the other hand was never expected to be fully recovered, and he was always expected to walk with a subtle limp. The bullet had actually been shot in his knee, and had caused permanent damage to the cap. But Amy wasn't going to give up hope.

She continued to look over at her sleeping husband with a grin until she got a text message from Boyle.

 _Hey, Amy, I was just wondering, what are you getting Jake for your anniversary tomorrow?_ It said

Amy became paralyzed as more and more messages came through from the same contact, giving her suggestions on what to get him.

In all the panic, and surgery, and therapy, and recovery, Amy had completely forgotten that May 15th, their wedding anniversary, was in fact, tomorrow.

She stood up from her seat and began quietly pacing nervously by the side of the bed. "Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap!" She repeated, quietly in an effort not to wake her sleeping husband.

Her efforts though, proved ineffective. A dry and tired voice caught her attention, "Ames? What's going on?" Jake wondered worriedly.

"Sorry, babe, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm just kinda stressing." Amy sighed, stopping herself by the room door.

Jake shuffled himself upwards the furthest his body would allow him to. He used his right hand to tap the bed edge, convincing her to sit down.

Instead of sitting on the bed, she pulled the chair closer and sat down on that. Jake turned to her and smiled across at her. "What's up?" He kindly and gently asked.

"Jake, I've completely forgotten our anniversary, which by the way, is tomorrow." She began, being unable to finish as Jake hushed in before.

"Ames, don't worry about our anniversary." He said with a kind twinkle in his eye.

"Really?" She wondered, raising her eyebrow high.

"Of course," He put his hand in Amy's. "Because you have given me an amazing year of marriage. I saved kid's lives, and you risked your own to find me. If you had been shot, there would be a chance you wouldn't be here, and certainty that our baby wouldn't. The only gift you can give me is being here, alive... I don't need anything more. You are the love of my life, and having you taken away from me would have been devastating. I wouldn't be able to get out of bed. You can only comfort me, and make sure you don't risk you life for me again. That's what you can give me. A healthy life, a healthy baby, and don't die on me, Ames. It may seem like I'm asking a lot, but if I was to lose you, I'd loose my heart too."

Amy's vision became blurry, and with one blink, she had several tears strolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve and kissed Jake hard. When she parted the kiss, their foreheads stayed connected. She smiled and looked into Jake's eyes. "You're the love of my life too, Peralta. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jake gently pushed her away, them both still staring into each other's eyes. He smiled at the slight twinkle of reflection that appeared from the large beaming light coming in from the giant, glaring window on the other side of the room. "Although, maybe watching a Die Hard movie?"

Amy laughed. "I've got an idea," She announced, making Jake beam. She winked at him, and he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" He wondered.

Amy nodded. "Depends what your thinking." She mentioned, before kissing him tightly again.

Jake parted away quickly and smiled. "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay," He repeated over and over, before being cut short by Amy's lips against his, shushing him quiet.

The morning sunrise was shining through the open bottom of the blind, radiating on to the cold, tile hospital floor, making it glisten and show an orange reflection. Outside, the wind was slowly blowing past the window, making a gentle and freeing breeze, marking a new beginning on a new day. The clouds parted by the sun, making the large, orange, gas giant visible in the pink and blue sky behind. It was like a canvas, without the paint. Inside, Jake and Amy were both cuddling together, still asleep, and finding comfort in each other's arms.

A nurse came in, and quietly approached the side of the bed. She smiled down at the sleeping couple, before replacing Jake's IV. As she was walking back out, Amy lifted her head up.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you, but I just had to change your husband's IV line." The nurse apologized.

Amy blew it off, rubbing her eyes. "That's fine. I'm going to have to wake Jake up anyway."

The nurse nodded, before leaving. Amy turned to her sleeping husband. Husband of exactly one-year. She gently shook his shoulder, and within two shakes, he opened his eyes, instantly smiling at the sight of his wife.

"Happy anniversary, Jake," Amy smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Jake nodded. "Actually alright," Amy smiled at him. "'Cause I'm with you."

Amy kissed him, ignoring his morning breath. She pulled apart, but continued to smile at him.

"Happy one-year, Ames." Jake broke in.

Amy happily stood up from the bed, walking over to her bag that was sitting on the chair. She took out an envelope, looking at the front and smiling. She handed it to Jake, and he took in out of her hand with his only good one. He raised his eyebrows with suspicion.

"I thought you gave me my present last night." He mentioned, still looking at the envelope.

"That was the starter." Amy smiled with a visible wink.

"' _That was the starter_ ' Title of our sex tape." Jake laughed.

Amy gave Jake a death stare whilst he continued to grin. "And the sex tape is available." She joined in.

Amy began smiling, and Jake gave her a death stare. Instead of adding more jokes, Jake opened the envelope immediately after. Amy smiled as he opened the note inside.

"Happy anniversary, babe," Amy smiled, reading his expression.

Jake smiled down at the note, pushing away the urge to cry out. Amy handed him a wrapped present, and he immediately began tearing it open like an excited toddler. It was a framed picture of Jake and Amy on their wedding. He was brought back to the memory of how much the day had been a giant disaster, before becoming the best day of his life after Charles made the ceremony outside the Precinct. They looked so happy, and even with the whole shooting incident, he was as happy as he was on that day, exactly one-year-ago.

Amy handed him a card. Inside was a printed sonogram, something he had seen many of recently. Written in bulk next to the picture was the best present he could have been given. The words read, "Ten little fingers, Ten little toes, two little eyes, one little nose, one little mouth, two little ears, I know this poem will cause lots of cheers. So, is it pink? Or is it blue? I think it's time that you here knew. The doctor searched while baby turned, and with her next three words, here's what I learned... She told me then, that it is true, we'll be buying lots of blue!"

Jake looked up with Amy with a giant smile. She returned the look and he asked in a stutter, "We... we... we're having a... boy?"

Amy nodded. "Surprise."

Jake called her in and he hugged her tightly. He kissed her neck and made his way to her lips, where they stayed like that for a while.


	10. The Final Surprise

Jake pushed the truck across the carpeted floor, whilst dressed up as a princess in a oversized costume, made specifically for him. Amy huffed into the room with a small girl by her feet.

"Jake, can you at least help with some of the boxes?" She asked, it noticeable that she was out of breath.

"Yeah, sure," He smiled, before putting his arms up. "Charles!"

Boyle ran through the door and helped his friend up from the floor, which made Jake grunt with pain. Six-years after the shooting, Jake was still uneasy with standing up. His walking had been miraculous, but even sitting in a chair and standing up would cause Jake to be in excruciating pain.

"Daddy, are you okay?" A young girl asked, looking over at her father from the other side of the room.

Amy ruffled the little girl's hair. "Yes, sweetie, daddy's okay." She reassured.

"Daddy, you look funny!" She laughed, pointing her father out.

Jake sighed. "Holly, you asked me to be a princess." He mentioned, slightly looking down at the pink dress he had been forced to wear by his four-year-old daughter.

They had named her Holly Victoria, after Holly Gennaro-McClane from _Die Hard,_ aswell as Amy's dad Victor

"You do look a little funny, dad." A second voice came from the floor, this one coming from his six-year-old son, Logan James.

Jake looked down and sighed again. "Fine, I'll take the dress off," He huffed. He attempted to, but failed. "In a minute." He added, before walking out the room with a little growl.

Walking down the stairs of the new house, Jake almost tripped on his dress. He waited a minute to allow his heart rate to go down, cursing subtly under his breath, before continuing down the stairs. He reached the ground floor, and it hit him. He stood blankly at the very bottom step, thinking about it.

"You okay, Jake?" Rosa asked, waving her hand in front his face to get him out of his trance.

He nodded. "Yeah," Rosa raised her eyebrow. She had known Jake long enough to know when he was lying. "No," He admitted, "Maybe."

"What's bothering you? But whatever it is, keep it brief." She strictly instructed.

"I'm gonna have three kids." He blurted.

"Yeah, we all acknowledged that four months ago. Boyle had a giant panic attack."

"Yeah, I remember." Jake smiled with a laugh.

"That's also why you guys moved." Rosa informed.

"Yeah, I got it." Jake made her stop.

"So, why are you just realizing this now?"

Jake took a deep breath. "I don't know," He sighed. "I can't wait, I'm so excited, but what if he's a complete mess."

"Jake, you can't make that kind of assumption."

"Oh, come on, Rosa, you saw me in the academy right?" Rosa nodded. "Exactly, what if he's like that? I'm so lucky that Logan isn't. He's exactly like Amy, so involved in puzzles, loves to plan out everything, did I tell you the story of how he planned out his first day of kindergarten to the hour?"

"Seven times." Rosa sighed, "that's way too many times."

"And Holly, she's a mix of both. She can be lazy, but she can organize things at the same time. She loves to watch movies, and eat candy, but she's behaved. She's never misbehaved in public, ever." Jake sounded astonished. "What if this new baby is like me when I was a kid. So caught up in lies, and has abandonment issues, and eats loads of crap, doesn't care for himself whatsoever. What if he's like that, Rosa? What if he is?"

"Then you both will figure it out." Rosa informed.

"Really?"

"Yes," She insisted. She groaned, "Urg, look at me, giving a helping hand to New York's finest."

Rosa walked off, and Jake stood still, smiling. He remained there until the door went.

"Jake! Can you get that?" Amy called down the stairs.

"On it." He called back up.

He approached the front door and swung it open. His smile he had planted on his face disappeared within a matter of seconds and it fell down to a frown.

"Hey, Peralta," The voice of the person made him shudder. "It great to see you."

Jake stood still, gulping at the front of the gun that was pointed at him.

 ** _The End!_**

 ** _(Maybe... I have got a sequel on my Wattpad... only if you want to know what happens next...)_**


End file.
